Tainted: KanamexZero
by Puisin Topaz
Summary: When Zero is forced to meet Kaname in the night class dormitory at midnight he finds the opposite of what he expects. Regret and confusion taint his judgement of the pure blood vampire. Rated M. Please drop a review. Flames shall be for marshmallows.
1. Tainted

I cannot believe this. I actually wrote a decent one shot I can be proud of. (Even though it took me forever, stupid plot bunnies!) Anyway, another ZeroxKaname fic brought by yours truly. I guess I'm on a tangent as of lately. If you do drop a review, go easy on me. It's rare for me to write yaoi and haven't written anything in awhile. If there's improvements I need to make I will make them in due time. For now, I hope all of you enjoy reading. Happy Holidays!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, Zero or Kaname. Just my evil little mind of course. :3

~Fae

* * *

Tainted: ZeroxKaname One Shot

The night felt cold and unwelcoming as Zero made his way down the stone path. The night class students were watching him with contempt and hatred save for one Kuran Kaname. He growled through his teeth in frustration, Bloody Rose held tightly in his hand. What could the pure blood possibly want now?

"_I thought that he was done with me. After all, in __**his **__eyes, I'm just a pawn meant to protect Yuki. But I don't understand what she sees in me after what I've done," he thought._

"Ah, Zero," Kaname purred in greeting. "I've been expecting you."

"Spare the pleasantries vampire. What the hell do you want?" he snapped in curt reply.

Kaname smirked, his crimson hues darkening. Zero knew that look all too well. The same look the night Kaname offered him the choice to take his blood in order to keep him from falling down to Level E. At the time, desperation overturned his hatred for the pureblood. Now, Zero was beginning to regret his decision. If only Yuki knew what twisted choice he made…

"Meet me inside the night class dormitory at midnight. There some matters we should discuss," he heard Kaname speak coolly without really paying much attention.

The other night class students listened with rapt attention. Their president speaking before a low life ex human like him? Zero almost laughed with bitter amusement. Kaname on the other hand only watched and waited for him to answer. Zero returned the smirk with a bitter smile of his own and waited. He wanted to deny the pureblood the answer he wanted even though there'd be hell to pay for later. Neither of them moved an inch, only stared in each other's eyes with undeniable loathing.

"_Make the first move damn it. Give me that reason to put a bullet in your heart. Only reason I haven't is because of hat it would do to Yuki."_

Crash. A small scream. One of the day class students! Zero snarled violently and took out his gun swiftly, the chain coiling around his arm like a snake. Yuki ran to the girl's aid within a second, shouting for the other students to calm down.

"Damn it," Zero growled, "Fine then. I'll see you in the dormitory tonight. But this better not be a waste of time. I've given you what you want Kaname."

He turned away and began walking towards the day class students, ignoring the cold looks from the night class. Zero felt a prickling in the back of his neck that told him the pureblood still watched his every move.

"Believe me Zero, you haven't given me what I want _yet_," he could of sworn he heard Kaname hiss distantly.

Midnight.

Zero could hear his footsteps echo through the seemingly empty dormitory of the night class that looked more like a mansion than anything else. No other place in the world sent such chills down his spine. He lived at Cross Academy for many years yet still he rarely set foot in this place. Zero clenched his teeth and hastened up the stairs and down the hallway to Kaname's personal room.

"_How can you stand inside this place without feeling so disgusted Yuki? These monsters could have murdered you easily and I never would of known till it was too late. What the hell do you see in Kaname?" he asked himself._

All too soon he stood in front of the door that led to the pure blood's private room. Letting out a sigh of frustration. Zero knocked his knuckles against the hard wood three times. The door opened a small crack and he pushed his way through without warning. Inside, wearing dark pants and a button up shirt, Kaname lounged in chair with a book in hand. The sight startled Zero into speechlessness, he realized that he rarely ever seen Kaname in any other attire but his school uniform.

"_He looks almost human, strangely enough," Zero thought, "His eyes though, so dark an d sad. I've never seen him like this before."_

No. He shook away such nonsensical thoughts from his mind. He wouldn't let it bother him that he knew so little about Kaname. The only thing he wanted to know was what the pure blood had called upon him for. At least that was the answer he tried vainly to tell himself.

"Zero. Have a seat if you may," Kaname said, not looking up from his book.

"I'd rather stand where I can see you," he replied somewhat uneasily.

"As you wish," Kaname spoke. He snapped the book shut and looked up at Zero with a bored expression, the sadness in his eyes extinguished.

Once again, silence fell between them. Zero felt unwilling to ask the question and Kaname seemed unwilling to give the answer. The silence stretched on till Zero began to feel very uneasy. He consciously began reaching inside his jacket where Bloody Rose was kept, just in case. As if reading his thoughts though, Kaname chuckled softly and he froze in place.

"I didn't ask for you to come here for a fight. I asked to come here so we could speak more privately. You've been avoiding me for some time since that incident," he said.

Zero looked away but let his hand drop to his side. "I'm just doing what you want me to do. Protecting Yuki. Isn't that what you wanted?" he asked.

He could feel the anger rising in his voice and a burn began to throb in his throat. Zero was in no position to lose control again he knew it well. To lose control was to give Kaname power and that was something he wouldn't give up easily. Fighting the urge to add a more nasty remark, Zero took a few steps till he was only a foot from Kaname.

"So tell me, why did you ask for me to come here?" he asked, trying his hardest to remain civil.

The dark smirk twisted Kaname's features once again. A shudder ran through him and Zero took a step back. He licked at his fangs unconsciously, waiting for the pure blood to strike at any moment in time. Instead though, Kaname stood up with the grace of a feline and closed the distance between them. Lithe arms encircle his waist and the pure blood pulled Zero against his body. Before he could protest their lips met softly at first but then moved slowly, almost hesitantly. Without thinking, Zero licked at Kaname's lower lip, tasting the faint blood that still stained his lips. He could feel Kaname shudder with pleasure and grind his hips into him. Zero gasped at the hard on that bulged through those pants and let out an inhuman growl.

"I want you Zero," Kaname purred in his ear.

He felt his fangs slide from inside his gums. The thirst was winning over his judgment.

"Then take me," he growled in reply.

Zero held onto the headboard for dear life as Kaname thrusted into him with unrestrained lust. Their clothes had been torn away in moments, revealing their naked selves to one another. Zero never saw anything more graceful or sinister than the creature that was fucking him senselessly without any intention of stopping.

"Enjoying yourself are we?" Kaname panted between his hard movements.

Zero could only nod and fight the urge to scream the pure blood's name shamelessly. He could feel that aching release coming and Kaname seemed to feel the same way. He felt blinded with a burning pleasure that erupted inside his body, sending him into a flood of ecstasy.

"_Never thought I'd be giving into my own worst enemy…"_

Zero stumbled out of bed, shaking and dripping sweat. Despite Kaname's touches, he still couldn't catch any sleep till finally his body gave into sheer exhaustion. Now he gazed at Kaname's sleeping form with a burning ache he'd never even experienced with Yuki.

"_Damn it. This is fucking wrong! What the hell have I done with this bastard? What if Headmaster Cross finds out? Or Yuki."_

His mind reeled with the terrifying possibilities of what could happen as he slowly dressed. Thankfully it was a holiday so no classes for neither the day or night class. Brushing his fingers through his ruffled hair, Zero took one last look at Kaname then slipped out of the room.

It was surprisingly easy to slip out of the dormitory. But Zero didn't feel grateful or relived for this. He felt shaky still and sore from the night before. The puncture wounds in his neck throbbed painfully fresh as the rest of his body. In the distance, Yuki waved and smiled happily at the sight of him. Zero could only nod in acknowledgement. He could forget it never happened. He could tell Kaname that they couldn't do this. Call it a one-night stand with an exchange of blood. After all he was only doing it for Yuki, wasn't he? He told himself this over and over as she ran towards him with open arms. Somehow though, the answer didn't satisfy the ache that throbbed in his heart.

_Oh Yuki, if only you know how tainted I've become._


	2. Regretting

So I know that I said I'd just write a one shot and be done with it? I was wrong. The evil plot bunnies show no mercy on me of course. Anyway this is a sequel to _Tainted_ but this time from Kaname's side of things. I hope it's as good as the first. It's past one in the morning here and I'm about to go flail off to bed. I hope everyone who reads enjoys in leaves me nice reviews. Goodnight and Happy Holidays!

~Fae

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaname, Zero or Vampire Knight. So don't sue me!

* * *

Regretting: KanamexZero

The warmth from the sun melted away the chill that had settled in the air of the night class dormitory. Normally Kaname would be dressed and waiting for papers from the Senate to be brought to him. On this particular day however, he lay unclothed beneath the sheets of his bed staring at the indention left by Zero's body.

"_I thought you would have stayed with me. At least till I could tell you what I really wanted, but I suppose that would be too much ask of you now would it?" he thought, surprised at how __**bitter**__ he felt._

Kaname could hear the voices outside his room and he shuddered slightly at the thought of facing the night class students. It wasn't uncommon for the aristocrats to gossip about one another, especially if the rumor involved their very own President Kuran. After all, what would such a low class vampire like Zero be doing in the room of his worst enemy? Suppressing a laugh, Kaname tossed the sheets aside and slowly began searching for a fresh set of clothes. The answers would come soon enough, he was sure. Not that Kaname cared. Or did he? Zero seemed to. Why would he of left otherwise?

"Kaname, may I come on please?" Headmaster Cross shouted on the other side of the door.

He hissed and hastily kicked his torn clothes underneath the bed and dressed quickly. The headmaster wasn't privileged to know what occurred the night before. Once he was properly clothed, he said in a calm but cold voice "Come in Headmaster, the door is open."

The wooden door creaked open and Cross slipped inside with a happy go lucky smile. Kaname returned the smile with a cool nod and gestured for the headmaster to sit in one of the chairs.

"Ah, Kaname," said Cross. "I've been meaning to speak with you all morning but the other students told me you were still sleep."

"I didn't sleep well last night," Kaname answered automatically.

"_What an understatement. If only he knew how much Zero wanted to scream," he added to himself silently._

"So I heard," Cross said, clearing his throat. His tone grew serious and Kaname stiffened. Damn those aristocrats, one of them must have told the headmaster. Who else could of?

"Zero came into my office this morning looking quite upset. He would only apologize for _neglecting his duties_ and say that if I really wanted to know what troubled him to ask you. And indeed, I want to know. This isn't his normal behavior Kaname," he said.

Kaname felt the heat rising in his face and he looked away. So Zero really did regret what they had done last night. In truth, he himself didn't feel any regret. More surprise at his lack of self-control. He acted on pure instinct and Zero followed him without protest.

"_If only I had known. If only I hadn't let my emotions overrule my judgment. But… he didn't even stop me even as we joined together. What have I done?" _

Avoiding the headmaster's gaze, he began to walk away with a unusually long stride. Cross began to protest but Kaname hissed violently silencing him.

"I will speak to him myself. Now leave before I change my mind and rip out your throat," he said coldly.

He didn't mean it of course. The headmaster had taken care of Yuki since she was a child and it would sadden her greatly. In the back of his mind, Kaname wondered if she knew the change in Zero. Or maybe he hid his guilt too well for even her to find. Kaname contemplated these things as he walked down the grand staircase. He ignored the glances exchanged between his fellow students and headed outside.

The sunlight stung his eyes and Kaname blinked several times before he could adjust to the sunlight. His breath came out as a fog in the chilly day. The roses died after fall passed, leaving only the dead bushes in the winding garden. Winter soon would take a turn for the worst. Snow would fall in flakes till it covered the landscape in a blanket of pure white. Mother Nature in her full fury. Vaguely, Kaname wondered if the winter would bring a change such as Yuki into his life.

"_Yuki is different now. She's such a lovely young thing, but so fragile. I could break her as easily as I could kiss her. She deserves better than Zero and I. All we've done is cause havoc in her life," he told himself forcibly. _

A twinge of pain made him wince and Kaname put his hand to his heart. He felt surprised once again at this strange new pain. How many times had he even given Yuki a thought recently? Of course, he smiled and made pleasant conversation with her during the change between night and day. But it was always Zero he watched. Zero who never spoke about the night he took his blood in exchange to protect Yuki. Zero who nearly lost all sanity except for the deal Kaname made with him. They rarely even spoke civilly to each other. But last night. Last night had been different, a change in both of them.

"_Where are you Zero? Why did you leave my bed so soon?"_

He walked down the slippery pathway into the woods next to the school. Somehow, Kaname knew he was in there. Most likely wandering like a lost puppy with Bloody Rose clutched in his hand like a lifeline. He could smell the faint scent of his blood that still stained Zero's neck, a reminder of last night. Kaname moved quicker now, till he was running with inhuman speed. His heartbeat rang painfully in his ears till he almost couldn't hear the sounds of the woods surrounding him. But then a shot rang through, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Stop right there before I shoot you bastard," Zero growled.

Kaname almost laughed. Zero stood several feet from him among the trees. His violet hues darted to and from him and his silver hair was still disheveled. So were his clothes. He never looked so intimidating or beautiful.

"And what will you do if you shoot me? How will you explain to Cross that you shot a vampire that wasn't even threatening you? A pure blood no less. Where are your manners Zero?" He asked mockingly.

"Fuck you!" Zero roared and took another shot.

The gun clicked and another bullet rang through. Kaname dodged easily, it was a clumsy attempt. Before Zero could anticipate it, stood before him, ripping the gun from his hand. He growled and threw a punch that hit Kaname square in the jaw. Caught off guard, he stumbled to the ground, Bloody Rose flying from his hand. Zero cursed and leapt on top of him, throwing another punch after another. He didn't even try to fight him. Kaname laid there, making no sound till Zero finally gave in and collapsed. His head rested on his shoulder and Kaname faintly nuzzled him. Already the bruises were healing. The beating did little to injure him but the pain and bitterness radiating from Zero troubled him.

"Zero, tell me what's troubling you," he said and slipped his arms around him, giving him no room to escape.

"Damn you just leave me alone," Zero moaned, "Stop sugar coating everything and let me go you fucking bastard."

"Not until you tell me why you left. I thought…" Kaname began but his voice trailed off.

What did he think? In all honesty, he realized that he didn't know what to expect from Zero. The night him confused, unsure of what to make of his past hatred and animosity for him.

"You thought that this was more than just a one night stand? You know Kaname; you really do make me sick. One minute you speak for your love for Yuki and the next minute you fuck me senselessly till I'm begging," Zero spat and pushed away from him.

Kaname growled angrily, his fangs sliding out without hesitation. How dare that low life ex-human speak to him in such a manner! The nerve of him to even think such thoughts when he willingly gave his blood to keep Zero from losing all sanity.

"So all am I to you is a obstacle in the way of you winning over Yuki? I'm surprised she hasn't run away screaming after all you've done to her," he said coldly in reply.

Zero's face darkened with anger and Kaname smirked, pulling himself to his feet with cat like grace. He'd gotten underneath the other's skin and he knew it. Zero glared at him venomously but didn't speak. Kaname watched without another word, waiting. Neither took their eyes off one another or made a move to retrieve Bloody Rose from the grassy clearing nearby. They only stared silently with hatred. Or maybe hurt. Kaname could feel Zero's words stab him like a knife through his heart.

Finally Zero let out a sigh of resignation and walked passed him. No words spoken. He only reached down and slid Bloody Rose into his jacket, walking away further and further till Kaname could no longer hear his footsteps. In the distance, Yuki's voice called out in worry. He imagined that Zero would ignore her anxieties and pretend that nothing had happened.

"_Pretending. You were always good at that. Till you couldn't control your thirst anymore. Then the illusion of your life fell apart in a instant," he thought._

It was easy to find his way back to the night class dormitory. Kaname could see that several students stood outside waiting for him. All it would take would be a simple explanation. He was walking through the woods and had a small argument with Zero. Nothing to cause troubled over. But Zero would avoid him now more than ever, trying to forget the raw emotions that guided their actions. They both paid a heavy price for letting go of everything.

_If only I knew that I'd become someone else you'd find yourself regretting, Zero._


	3. Persistence

So yes, I'm finally updating. This will be the last part sadly though. I barely have the energy to keep up with life lately. But I'm proud of myself for at least finishing this. It's been sitting on my desktop for almost a month now. I really do hope all of you enjoyed this and that you will all give me reviews and had a really good holiday. As for myself, meh. I won't go into the boring details of real life. To every one who reviewed and begged me to update, thank you! And a special thanks to Blackened-Wing from deviantart who gave me the inspiration. Anyway it does have a lemon just to warn everyone. I'm off to bed now! -flails-

Cheers, Fae.

I do not own Kaname, Zero of Vampire Knights. I do however own my mind (or what's left of the poor thing.)

* * *

Persistence: KanamexZero

Steam billowed in clouds inside the shower room of Cross Academy. Anyone else who stood inside for more than a few moments would probably suffocate. Not Zero though. He stood underneath the showerhead, scalding water rushing down his body and through his clothes. The thirst inside sent shockwaves of pain throughout his body, but the ex-human no longer cared. He refused to feed off Yuki or Kaname for that matter.

"_Shit. I really do know how to make enemies. I thought the entire Night class was going to rip me to shreds if it wasn't for Yuki keeping an eye on them," he thought._

A shudder rippled through his body and Zero clenched his teeth together. Yuki followed him all afternoon, asking over and over what happened. No matter what excuses he made she was persistent with her worries. Even the headmaster showed more concern than usual, his happy go lucky attitude replaced by resolve to discover the truth. But the truth would stay hidden. He owed Kaname that much at least.

"_I probably owe you so much more than that. But you wouldn't even look at Yuki or me when you walked to class. Did the things I say… hurt you that much?" Zero asked himself._

He felt yet another of pang of guilt. There was no way that Kaname could possibly be hurt by Zero's words. But he'd being lying to himself to even try to believe in his own illusion of words. He saw the wounded look in Kaname's eyes as he pounded him with his fists. He heard the hesitation in the pureblood's voice when he asked the ex human if their reckless act was just a one-night stand. No one could read emotions like Zero. He couldn't fool himself with lies yet again.

Footsteps echoed against the linoleum floor and Zero turned, slipping into the wall behind him. A strong hand caught him by the arm, steadying him to his feet. "I wasn't sure I'd find you tonight," Kaname's voice greeted him.

"What the hell! Why are you here, aren't you supposed to be in class like a good student that Cross says you are?" he asked, his voice marred with sarcasm.

Kaname shrugged, his expression unreadable. It was then that Zero noticed at that the only items of clothing Kaname wore were his button up white shirt and black pants. Despite his sarcastic remark, Zero felt the blood rushing to his face with shame and embarrassment. He himself only wore his student pants, having abandoned his shirt in his room. The ex hunter could feel the room grow hotter and he took a step back, pressed against the shower tiles. Kaname smiled pleasantly and reached out to touch his bare stomach. Zero hissed in warning but the pureblood slowly began tracing circles over his bare skin.

"_Damn it, he has me hard all over again! I can't do this after all the things I've already done to him! What if I lose control and attack him?" he thought panicked._

His reasoning and his emotions were clashing into violent spirals on uncertainty. Unknown to his inner conflict however, Kaname silently slid his hand across Zero's stomach and to the base of his back. Slim fingers curled and pulled him into the pureblood's embrace. This time though, he didn't hesitate, but wrapped his own arms around Kaname's body. They stared at one another for moments, neither speaking. Then the ex hunter leaned forward and pressed his lips against the other's without hesitation. Kaname's eyes widened but he returned the kiss, biting Zero's lower lip. The ex hunter uttered a single moan and clawed his nails into Kaname's shoulders, raking down and drawing blood. Their lips moved away, and Zero inhaled the scent, sending tremors of hunger through his body.

"Desperate are we?" Kaname breathed in his ear. "I'd be careful if I were you Zero, you might just let out the monster in me."

"Maybe that's what I want Kaname. I want you to ravage me just like last night," Zero replied with a weak shudder.

The pureblood leaned down and nipped down lightly on his tattooed neck. Zero moaned again and grinded his hips against the pureblood. This time Kaname let out a low growl and caught hold of his earlobe, biting down and sucking teasingly. The ex hunter let out a yelp and suddenly forced Kaname against the wall without breaking their embrace. Blood ran down the pureblood's back and Zero panted, the hunger was driving him to insanity.

"Take what you want from me Zero, I give it to you willingly now," Kaname gasped.

He didn't hesitate for a moment. Not even guilt could stop the raging bloodlust threatening to overpower Zero. His fangs slid from the gums easily, puncturing the pale throat with precision. Kaname drew in a sharp breath and stiffened, his fingers clenching Zero tightly. The ex hunter could feel the blood flow easily into his mouth, sating his thirst. But he wanted more. He wanted this as much as he wanted Kaname and he would have it. He drank greedily, sucking as much as he could with each gurgling swallow. Those fingers began to loosen, the pureblood growing weaker from the feeding. Zero could feel his mind returning and he forced himself to pull away from Kaname's neck. He was shocked to see the pureblood so pale and drawn, as if he was in pain. Despite his dire hatred, Zero felt his heart wretch.

"_I've killed him, I killed him and I didn't even try to stop myself. He saved my life and this is how I repay him. Have I gone so cold that I can't even feel human now?" he asked himself, trembling with fear and anxiety._

But then Kaname straightened himself and smiled though the smile looked pained and crimson hues dark with a lust of their own. Automatically, Zero tightened his arms around the pureblood's waist, emotion overcoming him.

"Why? I almost killed you this time and you just stand here smiling even though we both know damn well you're in pain," Zero hissed.

"I shouldn't have committed such an act last night. I caused you hurt and for that I owe you. You've protected Yuki better than I ever could of expected." Kaname answered.

Zero could have laughed. The pure blood was lying through his teeth. They both enjoyed the time they spent last night and there was no going back now. Too late to feel regret for what he enjoyed all too much.

"Kaname," he whispered, his hand brushing the damp locks of hair from the pureblood's eyes. "For tonight, let's just forget that Yuki exists. Forget about the night class. There's only you and me and no one has to know."

The pureblood gazed at him, shock etching his features. Zero took the advantage and kissed him, this time more firmly. Their lips moved slowly, allowing one another entrance. Tongues created a slick dance inside their mouths, muffling their moans of desperation. Zero clawed his fingers through Kaname's hair while the other hand fumbled with the shirt buttons impatiently. The pureblood anticipated this and used his free hands to assist him in the task. Moments later the bloody shirt lay on the floor and their bare skin pressed against one another. It wasn't long till Kaname was unbuttoning Zero's pants and pushing them down to his mid thighs. And once again, Zero found himself against the wall, panting for breath through the thick haze of water and steam.

"Fuck Kaname, you're going to make me lose it all over again," he gasped loudly.

The pureblood smiled and curled his fingers around his arousal, sending a shudder of pleasure inside him. He was ready to beg if the need arise. He wanted Kaname to take him again. And the pureblood seemed more than willing to give the ex hunter just that.

"Maybe that's what I want Zero," Kaname said smirking, ripping his pants down to his ankles. "I want to you to scream my name all over again and beg till you can hardly stand it."

Zero growled, grabbing Kaname by the waist before he could tease him any longer. He practically ripped the pureblood's pants away and forced their arousals against one another in the searing heat.

The shower door was locked and the water turned high, muffling their screams and moans pleasure from the rest of the dormitory.

"_I never thought for a moment that you would let go so easily Kaname…"_

Light streamed from the small window ledge above. In the darkest part of the shower, Zero lay snuggled next to Kaname's exposed body, their legs curled around one another. He blinked several times before his eyes adjusted to the light. Beside him, Kaname stirred and stood up somewhat stiffly.

"The night class will be looking for me if I don't return soon," he murmured.

Zero nodded without speaking. He didn't want the pureblood to leave. Then again he'd left himself the night before. It was a fair trade of secrecy that they would keep.

"I will be seeing you soon. Be sure of that Zero," Kaname continued. "There isn't anything in this world that could keep you from me now."

"You better save the pretty speech for later and head back to the dorm before the aristocrats send a search party," Zero replied wearily.

Kaname nodded and kissed his lips softly, almost tenderly. Then he pulled himself up somewhat unsteadily and dressed himself the best he could. Zero didn't watch as the pureblood finally exited quietly. He knew that Kaname wouldn't stay away for long. The thought made his lips curl into a smile.

"_I guess there's no escaping your persistence this time, Kaname."_

Outside, Kaname took a rarely used path down through the woods. The night class didn't need to know that his clothes were in ravaged tatters. He was the president after all. No one questioned him. As for Zero, they would find each other alone again. Kaname was sure of that.

"_After all, persistence is the virtue of a true hunter. You of all people should know that, Zero."_


End file.
